disneyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Myster Mask
Myster Mask (Darkwing Duck) est une série télévisée d'animation américaine en 91 épisodes de 25 minutes, créée par Tad Stones, produite par les studios Disney. Le premier épisode a été diffusé sur Disney Channel le 6 avril 1991(en) Dave Smith, Disney A to Z: The Updated Official Encyclopedia, page 131 puis entre le 7 septembre 1991 à la télévision et le 12 décembre 1992 sur ABC et des épisodes dans un ordre différent en syndication, puis rediffusée par la suite jusqu'au 29 août 1997. En France, la série a été diffusée à partir du 6 septembre 1992 dans l'émission le Disney Club sur TF1. Synopsis Dans la ville de Bourg-les-canards, le justicier Myster Mask combat l'organisation FOWL (Forfaiture Obscure double Véreuse de Larcin) présidée par le terrible Bec d'acier. Mais sa véritable identité est celle du simple citoyen Albert Colvert. Il est aidé par son ami Flagada Jones ainsi que par sa fille adoptive, Poussinette. Description *Le personnage de Myster Mask est une parodie de super-héros reprenant la plupart des clichés liés à ces personnages, tels que des méchants mégalomanes (comme Poker-Nase, qui ressemble fortement au Joker de l'univers de Batman, ou le professeur Moudugenou correspondant à l'Empoisonneuse du même univers) ou encore son identité secrète et des voisins trop curieux, la présence d'un double maléfique (rappelant le Bizarro de Superman, le Zoom de Flash, le Venom de Spider-Man, ou le capitaine Pollution du capitaine Planète), sans oublier une panoplie de gadgets plus ou moins fonctionnels. Il y a même une version du professeur Q des films de James Bond sous le nom de Commissaire Magret qui apparaît dans certains épisodes. *Lorsque Myster Mask apparaît face à des criminels, il déclare : « Je suis la terreur qui corrige les erreurs, je suis à la justice ce que (comparaison avec, le plus souvent, des aliments, ou des objets), je suis Myster Mask ! ». Parmi les comparaisons, on peut noter « ce que la mayonnaise est à la moutarde », « ce que la neige est au skieur », « ce que la sardine est à l'huile », cette dernière revenant régulièrement. *Les références à d'autres dessins animés, bandes dessinées et films y sont légion. Le héros est secondé par son coéquipier qui n'est autre que Flagada Jones qui quitte La Bande à Picsou. D'autre références sont aussi présentes tel que Robotick (Gizmoduck en anglais), le comptable de Balthazar Picsou (super-héros à ses heures, dans la série La Bande à Picsou), concurrent de Myster Mask, ainsi que le visage de Picsou parfois caché dans une affiche du décor. D'ailleurs les villes de Canardville et Bourg-les-Canards sont très proches (selon certaines versions elles seraient deux cités voisines séparées par un fleuve, comme les villes de San Francisco et Oakland, Canardville étant une banlieue de Bourg-les-Canards). Ce héros gaffeur est un peu à l'image de l'inspecteur Gadget bien que, contrairement à ce dernier, il se montre étonnamment compétent quand il se concentre enfin. Il est apparemment inspiré d'Iron Man comme garde du corps de Picsou et de son coffre fort (voir comics d'Iron Man) et aussi de Robocop pour capturer les criminels et les emmener à la justice. *Une adaptation en jeu vidéo, plutôt fidèle à la série, a été réalisée par Capcom sur Nes et Game Boy ; elle a gardé le nom original de la série : Darkwing Duck. *Le générique français de la série était interprété par Anne. *Une grande partie des animations ont été réalisées par le studio d'animation français de Disney. Personnages Personnages principaux * Albert Colvert / Myster Mask ' : le héros de la série. Super-héros un peu gaffeur, Myster Mask est un justicier masqué doté d'un égo démesuré qui lui cause par moments des ennuis. Cependant, lorsqu'il s'applique, il se révèle en général extraordinairement compétent. :Bien qu'étant présenté comme un super-héros, il ne possède pas de super-pouvoirs, comptant à la place sur son intelligence, ses capacités en arts martiaux et divers gadgets pour chasser les criminels. Cela fait de lui une parodie assez évidente de Batman ; l'épisode ''L'affaire Myster Mask : les origines secrètes lui attribue (Ainsi qu'à Sinister Mask.) une origine extra-terrestre faisant penser à Superman. * '''Flagada Jones : le personnage, déjà vu dans La Bande à Picsou, est ici présent en tant qu'assistant de Myster Mask (ils se sont rencontrés lors du premier épisode L'Affaire Taurus Bulba, lorsque Myster Mask s'est écrasé dans le hangar où Flagada entreposait ses avions). Il joue généralement le rôle de pilote pour ce dernier, conduisant son véhicule, et l'aide ou le conseille selon les situations. Bien que pas spécialement plus doué que lui pour combattre les criminels, il est souvent bon conseiller (bien que son aide soit relativement peu utile, puisque Myster Mask, du fait de son égo, écoute rarement les remarques). * Poussinette Canardstein : la fille adoptive de Myster Mask, rencontrée durant L'Affaire Taurus Bulba (deux premiers épisodes de la série). Poussinette se caractérise par un tempérament assez garçon manqué en général, et a la fâcheuse manie de pratiquer des sports comme le golf ou le bowling dans la maison. Elle aide souvent son père dans ses missions, et, bien qu'elle lui tape parfois sur les nerfs, il existe un lien fort entre eux. * Cuicui Bourbifoot : ami et voisin de Poussinette, c'est l'un des rares personnages à connaître l'identité secrète de Myster Mask. Féru de nouvelles technologies et très intelligent, il est capable d'aider le héros en bricolant quelques gadgets. Personnages secondaires * Les Bourbifoot : les voisins envahissants et plutôt stupides d'Albert Colvert. La famille est constituée de Cuicui et son frère Tank, de Bisou, la mère et Craignos, le père de famille. * Commissaire Magret : le chef de l'organisation C.H.U.T. Il confie parfois de nouvelles missions à Myster Mask ainsi que de nouveaux gadgets pour l'aider dans son aventure. * Vladimir Grizzlykoff : ours d'origine russe, membre lui aussi de l'organisation C.H.U.T, il est contre le fait que l'on donne de nouvelles missions à Myster Mask car il le considère comme incompétent et gaffeur. Dans un épisode, il rejoint le F.O.W.L. pour devenir un agent double. Ennemis * Taurus Bulba : le premier ennemi vu dans la série. Taurus Bulba est un chef criminel taureau responsable de la mort du Grand-père de Poussinette. Ce méchant se distingue des autres par le fait qu'il n'est jamais réellement tourné en ridicule, faisant de lui un méchant assez sombre, fait rare dans cette série. Il est semble-t-il tué à la fin de l'épisode, mais revient plus tard, ressuscité par F.O.W.L. en tant que le cyborg Steerminator. Son patronyme est un jeu de mots faisant référence à Tarass Boulba et au fait qu'il soit un taureau (ce qui se dit bull en anglais). Avec la voix de Tim Curry. * Professeur Topinambour : Parodie du professeur Moriarty des aventures de Sherlock Holmes. (Cette similitude est plus évidente avec son nom original, « Moliarty ».) * Alfred Hitphoque : Un morse cinéphile, il est accompagné d'un groupe de pingouin qu'il utilise comme assistant. Il a pour habitude de filmer ses méfaits et les mettre en scène. Son patronyme est un jeu de mots faisant référence à Alfred Hitchcock. * Marmitogaz Jack : il s'agit d'un paysan au parler très cru. Il possède un alligator, Jumbo, comme animal de compagnie qui à son opposé est propre et « accro » au ménage. Il vit dans les égouts de la ville. * Mégavolt : un rat doté de pouvoirs électrokinésiques, capable de projeter de l'électricité et de contrôler les machines. Mégavolt est persuadé que les ampoules et autres objets électriques sont vivants, et qu'il faut les libérer de l'« esclavage ». C'est aussi un génie scientifique, concepteur de diverses machines. Il est apparemment inspiré d'Electro, ennemi de Spider-Man. * Liquidator : un chien, ancien homme d'affaires transformé suite à un accident en une masse d'eau mouvante qu'il est capable de contrôler. Du fait de son ancien métier, il parle souvent en utilisant des slogans similaires à ceux de la publicité. Il est apparemment inspiré du personnage de Hydro-Man. * Poker-Naze : un canard fabricant de jouets, qu'il utilise comme armes pour ses crimes. Excentrique et vêtu à la manière d'un bouffon, il apparaît comme une parodie du Joker et de Toyman. * Docteur Raidi Moudugenou : un scientifique originellement canard, transformé en hybride de canard et de plante suite à une expérience qu'il a testée sur lui-même. Il est capable de contrôler les plantes, mais est globalement plutôt lâche. Il semble être une parodie de l'Empoisonneuse. * Sinister Mask : un double maléfique de Myster Mask, issu d'un univers parallèle, le "Négavers". Bien qu'identique au héros dans l'apparence (sauf pour les couleurs de de la tenue) et les compétences, Sinister Mask lui est totalement opposé en termes de personnalité, étant sadique, psychopathe, assoiffé de sang et machiavélique. Il affectionne particulièrement les armes du style tank ou tronçonneuse, et possède parfois sa propre équipe de criminels (composée de Mégavolt, Poker-Naze, Moudugenou, Liquidator et de lui-même). Cette équipe a pour nom « Les Cinq Mercenaires ». Cette équipe semble inspiré des Sinistres Six, une équipe composée des ennemis de Spider-Man dans les comics. Le "Negaverse" semble inspiré de la Terre III du Multivers DC (une terre où tout est à l'envers comme les super héros DC sont des super vilains et les super vilains des super héros). * F.O.W.L. (Forfaiture Obscure double Véreuse de Larcin) : une organisation criminelle cherchant généralement à conquérir le monde par divers moyens, et s'opposant à l'organisation S.U.S.H. (parodies évidentes respectives de l'HYDRA et du SHIELD dans Marvel Comics) ** Bec d'Acier : le chef agent du F.O.W.L., un coq doté d'un bec renforcé à l'acier. Élégant et raffiné, Bec d'Acier emploie en général ses agents, les oisomelettes, pour faire son sale boulot à sa place, mais il lui arrive de s'emporter et de se battre lui-même. Il organise une grande variété de plans, souvent ridicules mais basiquement efficaces, qui finissent immanquablement par être contrés par Myster Mask. Ce personnage est clairement inspiré de Requin dans James Bond. ** Amonia Citron-Vert : Agent du F.O.W.L, femme de ménage devenue folle suite à l'utilisation abusive de produit nettoyant. Elle utilise des outils de nettoyage comme arme. Épisodes # L'affaire qui change ("Water Way to Go") # L'affaire des doubles zéros ("In Like Blunt") # L'affaire qui relask un mask ("Stressed to Kill") # L'affaire de la femme de ménage ("Dirty Money") # L'affaire Twin Bec ("Twin Beaks") # L'affaire Alfred Hitchphoque ("A Duck By Any Other Name") # L'affaire Topinambour (That Sinking Feeling) # L'affaire du tout petit golf (Getting Antsy") # Titre inconnu ("My Valentine Ghoul") # L'affaire du canard vador ("Time and Punishment") # L'affaire des 4 font la paire ("The Darkwing Squad") # L'affaire Marmitogaz Jack ("Can't Bayou Love") # L'affaire Jeppet Laforme ("You Sweat Your Life") # L'affaire du petit mystère (" Trading Faces") # L'affaire Alfred Hichphoque le retour ("Hush, Hush, Sweet Charlatan") # L'affaire du major Trenchcot ("Apes of Wrath") # L'affaire à surprise multiple ("Comic Book Capers") # L'affaire Raidi Moudugenou ("Beauty and the Beet") # L'affaire du vrai-faux Myster ("Double Darkwings") # L'affaire cerveau lent ("Heavy Mental") # L'affaire Migalomask ("Aduckyphobia") # L'affaire Bisou Bourbifoot ("Inside Binkie's Brain") # Titre inconnu ("Whiffle While You Work") # L'affaire des dollars en branche ("Easy Comes, Easy Grows") # L'affaire Morfacula ("The Haunting of Mr. Banana Brain") # Titre inconnu ("Dry Hard") # L'affaire Gla Gla Von Frimas ("All's Fahrenheit in Love and War") # L'affaire du poussin poisseux ("Slime Okay, You're Okay") # L'affaire du camping ("Bearskin Thug") # L'affaire Kawatong (Kung Fooled) # L'affaire du Docteur Fossile ("Jurassic Jumble") # L'affaire ovni qui soit qui mal y pense ("U.F. Foe") # L'affaire qui rock un Mask ("Paraducks") # L'affaire Fiasco de Gamma ("Whirled History") # L'affaire de Poussin des bois ("The Quiverwing Quack") # L'affaire à cheval ("Up, Up and Awry") # L'affaire des amulettes suédoises ("Bad Luck Duck") # L'affaire du 3ème œil des cinq mercenaires ("Jail Bird") # L'affaire de l'agent nettoyant (" Cleanliness Is Next to Badliness") # L'affaire des pommes de terre vampires ("Night of the Living Spud") # L'affaire à dormir debout ("Ghoul of My Dreams") # L'affaire des aimants terribles ("Duck Blind") # L'affaire Naz 1er ("Toys Czar Us") # L'affaire à repasser ("Days of Blunder") # L'affaire Supertache (" Smarter Than a Speeding Bullet") # L'affaire des fausses captures ("Adopt-a-Con") # L'affaire des cinq mercenaires 1/2 ("Just Us Justice Ducks (Part 1)") # L'affaire des cinq mercenaires 2/2 ("Just Us Justice Ducks (Part 2)") # L'affaire du troublant trou noir ("Life, the Negaverse and Everything") # L'affaire du gang électroménager ("A Revolution in Home Appliances") # L'affaire Mystero Maskito ("Darkwing Doubloon") # L'affaire Toros Bulba 1/2 ("Darkly Dawns the Duck (Part 1)") # L'affaire Toros Bulba 2/2 ("Darkly Dawns the Duck (Part 2)") # L'affaire de l'idiomat ("Twitching Channels") # L'affaire Myster Mask : les origines secrètes ("The Secret Origins of Darkwing Duck") # L'affaire de la choucroute volante ("When Aliens Collide") # L'affaire Mamie Nette et Mamie Crade (" Dirtysomething") # L'affaire de l'enfer ("Dead Duck") # L'affaire des yoyos royaux ("Quack of Ages") # L'affaire de la multiplication des pins ("It's a Wonderful Leaf") # L'affaire Supertache II : le retour ("Planet of the Capes") # L'affaire Marguerite Dubaille ("The Incredible Bulk") # L'affaire Irma Thiergrise (" Disguise the Limit") # L'affaire de l'ami public numéro 1 ("Let's Get Respectable") # L'affaire Myster Maola ("Dances with Bigfoot") # L'affaire Taupinanmbour II : le retour ("Aduckyphobia") # L'affaire du studio des horreurs (" Film Flam") # L'affaire du double myster (" Negaduck") # L'affaire du gang des affreux ("Fungus Amongus") # L'affaire du bol masqué ("Slaves to Fashion") # L'affaire de l'eau de là (" Something Fishy") # L'affaire de la divine aigrette ("Tiff of the Titans") # L'affaire Camille Caméléon ("Calm a Chameleon") # L'affaire du front spatial ("Battle of the Brainteasers") # L'affaire du vieux mystère ("Going Nowhere Fast") # L'affaire du musée ("A Brush with Oblivion") # L'affaire des raz de magnets (" Bad Tidings") # L'affaire de Tupercouacs ("The Merchant of Menace") # L'affaire du retour de la vengeance des chapeaux ("The Revenge of the Return of the Brainteasers, Too") # L'affaire de la dynastie Colvert ("Inherit the Wimp") # L'affaire des grigris de famille ("Monsters R Us") # L'affaire Hélène et les cannetons ("Star Crossed Circuits") # L'affaire Toros Bulba II : le retour ("Steerminator") # L'affaire Calamity Fresque ("Paint Misbehavin'") # L'affaire du dédoublement de Poussinette ("The Frequency Fiends") # L'affaire Tata Isamoche & Cie ("Hot Spells") # L'affaire Claquos de Chavignol (" Mutantcy on the Bouncy") # L'affaire Albert Blanc de Soupière ("Clash Reunion") # L'affaire Myster Mask : la BD (" Fraudcast News") # L'affaire du grand restaurant ("Malice's Restaurant") # L'affaire du Jurassic park ("Extinct Possibilty") L'ordre des épisodes 84, 85, 87, 88 et 89 est incertain. Voix françaises *Gérard Hernandez : Albert Colvert / Myster Mask ; Sinister Mask ; Commissaire Magret (remplacement) *Sophie Arthuys : Poucinette ; Tank *Jean-Claude Donda : Flagada Jones ; Poker Naze *Roger Carel : Commissaire Magret *Patrick Préjean : Moudugenou *Luq Hamet : Megavolt ; Liquidator ; Taupinambour *Jackie Berger : Cuicui *Max André : Craignos Bourbifoot ; Bec d'Acier ; Marmitogaz Jack *Michel Barbey : Toros Bulba *Danièle Hazan : Bisou Bourbifoot ; Morgana ; Dr. Irma Thiergrise *Richard Darbois : Grizzlikof *Guy Pierauld : Tête de Marteau *Pascal Renwick : Robotic *Joëlle Guigui : Sigmund le dinosaure *Philippe Dumat : Major Trenchcot *Patrick Guillemin : le King Édition vidéo Deux coffrets de trois DVD chacun initulés Darkwing Duck sont sortis en 2006 et 2007 en zone 1 (États-Unis et Canada, standard NTSC) et contiennent chacun 27 épisodes de la série, dans l'ordre original de diffusion. Ainsi le premier coffret commence par le pilote en deux parties Darkly Dawns the Duck. Ces DVD comportent en plus de la version originale anglaise une piste audio française et un sous-titre anglais pour déficients auditifs. À partir de 2013, un volume publié à Région 2 DVD, qui contient les 65 épisodes fixés. Notes et références Voir aussi Articles connexes * La Bande à Picsou Liens externes *(en) Myster Mask sur l’Internet Movie Database *Myster Mask sur AlloCiné ar:البط السري da:Darkwing Duck de:Darkwing Duck - Der Schrecken der Bösewichte en:Darkwing Duck es:Pato Darkwing fi:Varjoankka (TV-sarja) it:Darkwing Duck pl:Dzielny Agent Kaczor pt-br:Darkwing Duck ru:Чёрный Плащ (мультсериал) sv:Darkwing Duck zh:狡猾飛天德 Catégorie:Série de bande dessinée Catégorie:Série télévisée américaine Catégorie:Série télévisée d'animation Catégorie:Série télévisée